


The Favor

by TheoBurr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoBurr/pseuds/TheoBurr
Summary: Gail asked Holly for a favor. There will be one more chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

“Holly, I need a really big favor,” said Gail quickly over the phone. “Like, really big. The kind of favor that I’m willing to repay in almost any way. Do you need someone killed? I’ll do it. That woman you told me wrote a scathing review of your last paper? I’m totally down to make her disappear.”

“I’m pretty sure that out of the two of us I’d be more likely to get away with murder,” said Holly as she leaned back in her desk chair. “And there’s no need to kill Nancy. I’ve already killed her in the eyes of public opinion with my response. But what can I do for you?”

“I need you to come to this dinner party and pretend to be my girlfriend.”

Holly choked on her soda and coughed as she tried to clean up the liquid on the papers on her desk.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just,” said Holly as she used her lab coat to clean up the spill. She’d just have to wash it when she got upstairs. “I wasn’t expecting that. I was thinking more like flat tire or wingman.”

Gail let out a hollow laugh.

“More like my mom is trying to play matchmaker so I need you to save me,” said Gail. “I can’t tell her I’m dating Nick, Chris, or Dov because well, been there done that with two of them, and she knows I’d never date Dov. You are literally my only hope. Please, Obi-Wan.”

Holly rolled her eyes as she smiled. Of course, she’d help Gail. Not only had she made a Star Wars reference but it wasn’t like she had the ability to actually say no to her friend. Gail had asked her to try some of her disgusting cleanse drink the other week and without even a second thought she had downed a huge mouthful. Naturally, she immediately regretted it but the damage had been done and the aftertaste lingered for days.

“Okay.”

“YES! Thank you. Oh my god, thank you.” Gail lowered her voice suddenly and Holly heard people speaking nearby. “I have to go but I’m going to text you the address. It’s semi-formal. Something like what you wore to the wedding. Okay, I have to go.”

The call dropped and a few minutes later a text popped up with an address. Holly sighed, got up from her desk chair, and headed to her room to take a shower. Well, at least going to a party and pretending to be a straight girl’s girlfriend would be more entertaining than playing video games and spilling cheese dip on the front of her t-shirt.

Less than a half an hour later and Holly was getting out of the cab at what she assumed was the Peck residence. A very large, very nice, townhome on a street full of them. Running her fingers through her damp hair, Holly headed up the packed driveway to the front door. She could hear music playing on the floor above her and could see the shadows of people just on the other side of the sheer curtains. Just as she was about to knock, the door opened and Gail pulled her inside.

“Gail, what-”

“Shhhh,” said Gail as she held a finger up in front of Holly’s lips. When Gail was confident that whatever she was listening for wasn’t near them she turned and smiled at Holly. “Sorry, I was waiting for you to pull up and dodging my mom. I wanted to get to you first. Okay, so we’ve been dating for a month. I didn’t tell her because I was afraid to come out. And you’re totally in love with me. That’s all the backstory I had time to come up with.”

“Gail, you do realize how silly this plan is right?” asked Holly as she inspected her friend. If her tiny black dress had been any tighter it would have been fused with her skin and Holly couldn’t help but let her eyes dip a little too far down her neckline for a moment. “I know your mother. I’ve worked with her. It’s not like I’m some rookie who she’s never met before. She actually knows my name.”

“Yeah, I told her you were too scared to tell her we were together.”

“I mean, at least that’s accurate I guess,” mumbled Holly. If she had actually been dating Gail she’d never tell Elaine they were together. She’d leave that all to Gail.

“Gail. Dr. Stewart.”

For a moment all Holly could think of was the phrase “speak of the devil”. Then Gail’s lips were lightly grazing hers and she was left trying to restart her heart. The kiss was no quicker than the one at the wedding but it was just as electrifying. When Holly opened her eyes she looked over at Elaine Peck and smiled awkwardly.

“Hello Superintendent,” said Holly.

“I told you she’d come over if I asked,” said Gail with a bored shrug. It amazed Holly how quickly Gail could give the impression that she had just turned off all of her emotions.

“So, Gail tells me you two started dating...how long ago was it?”

“A month ago,” said Holly quickly.

Elaine nodded as if Holly had just answered a question correctly on a final exam.

“Gail never told me how you two met though.”

Holly sighed on the inside. She was going to have to go all out if Elaine was going to back off of Gail’s back. She glanced over at Gail who looked back at her and smiled nervously and she smiled. It’s not like it would be very hard to pretend like she was head over heels for Gail. It was just going to kill her emotionally that it was all pretend. Holly slipped her arm around Gail’s waist and pulled her closer.

“I walked into a crime scene she was keeping safe from public interference,” said Holly. “She stopped me, asking for my credentials and I just couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. I didn’t even connect that she was your daughter until I’d already asked her out.”

Elaine looked suspiciously between the two of them before nodding with a smile.

“Well, you’re certainly an improvement over the riff-raff Gail’s brought home before now,” said Elaine finally as she patted Holly on the arm. “Thank you for coming over on such short notice. It’ll certainly look wonderful for Gail to be on the arm of a distinguished doctor such as yourself.”

Holly forced the nicest smile she could muster. Thankfully, years of working retail when she was in school had given her the ability to smile through practically anything. The second Elaine had walked up the stairs and disappeared around the corner, Holly mimed throwing up.

“I hate talking to that woman,” said Holly as she continued to look up the stairwell to make sure she was still gone. When she looked over at her friend she saw that Gail was just smiling while watching her. Their eyes locked and Gail shook her head before hold out her hand.

“Coat please.”

Holly removed her coat and handed it over.

“I’m not tipping,” said Holly with a laugh. Gail rolled her eyes.

“I’ll just consider dealing with Elaine as your tip.” Gail walked over to the hallway closet and hung Holly’s coat up even though all the other guests’ coats were just laid nicely out across the furniture in the small sitting area next to the door. Turning back to Holly when she was done she looked her up and down. “You look really nice.”

“I dress to impress my fake girlfriend’s parents,” said Holly with a smile. The outfit was almost identical to the one she wore at the wedding but it was a different, much less see-through, shirt with a simple cardigan on top.

“Not to impress me? What a terrible girlfriend,” said Gail teasingly as she headed up the stairs.

As Holly followed her up she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander down Gail’s back and she had to look at the handrail to get her mind out of the gutter. When they made it to the landing she turned her attention to all the people milling around enjoying food and talking. Just from the few people she recognized she could tell that this was one of the “white shirt” parties that Gail had told her about before. Well, more like complained to her about. Gail grabbed Holly’s hand and pulled her toward a small wet bar in the corner of the room.

“Fancy,” said Holly.

“It’s only for schmoozing.”

“Oooh, are we schmoozing?” Holly smiled and poked at Gail’s side before the blonde headed around the bar and started grabbing bottles from underneath. “I do love a good schmooze.”

“No, we’re breaking up because you’re annoying,” said Gail with a straight face though Holly caught the smile on the corners of her lips.

“Still not my shortest relationship,” said Holly as she leaned on the bar.

“Yeah? What was?”

“The one night stand I had a few weeks ago,” said Holly as she looked around the room. When she finally turned back to look across the bar, Gail was watching her. When their eyes met Gail went back to mixing whatever drink she was making.

“A few weeks ago?” said Gail. “I think that’s the fastest I’ve been cheated on.”

Holly watched Gail’s face and her heart twisted in her chest. Fake relationship or not, Holly knew all about Gail’s exes, especially Nick. Gail was probably replaying all of the shittiness in her head. Holly rounded the bar and moved next to Gail, taking one of the two finished drinks.

“It was actually right before we met,” said Holly quietly into Gail’s ear. “I’d never cheat on anyone. Let alone you, Gail.”

Gail didn’t turn toward her or say anything. Instead, she took a mouthful of the drink in her hand before rolling her eyes.

“It’s just a fake relationship, Holly. I was kidding,” said Gail defensively.

“I know. I wasn’t,” said Holly as she sipped at the drink she now recognized as a long island. Gail turned her head slightly and looked at Holly out of the corner of her eye. “Also, your mom is currently watching us from across the room.”

Gail nonchalantly glanced over to where her mother was standing and sighed when she looked back at Holly. Gail almost immediately moved closer to Holly and started to play with the placket of her shirt.

“Nice detective work.”

“Thanks,” said Holly as she quickly downed a mouthful of liquor to try and calm her nerves. “Who knew years of social anxiety would ever actually help me.”

“You? Social anxiety?”

“Well, anxiety in general,” said Holly with a laugh.

“Bullshit,” said Gail with a laugh. “You are literally the calmest person I’ve ever met. You know, other than the stoned idiots I’ve arrested.”

“I’m a lot better now,” said Holly. “Years of therapy. But remind me and I’ll show you the video my brother took of me throwing up on stage during debate.”

“Yes. I definitely want to see that,” said Gail with a huge smile. Holly knew there was nothing Gail loved more than the embarrassment of others.

“Garbage Pail Gail.”

Holly turned to see a man she only knew by reputation. Detective Steve Peck never stepped foot in the labs and Holly honestly rarely left them so she’d never actually met him face to face.

“What do you want, Steve?”

“To bother you,” said Steve as if the answer should have been as clear as day. “Who’s your friend?”

The way Steve held his hand out and looked Holly up and down, Holly guessed he wasn’t privy to anything about her. Let alone her current “relationship” with Gail.

“She’s a lesbian, Steve. Move on.”

“Okay well that doesn’t exactly tell me her name,” said Steve to Gail before turning to Holly and holding out his hand. “Detective Steve Peck.”

“Doctor Holly Stewart,” said Holly as she firmly took his hand.

“Oh, you work in the lab,” said Steve. “Gail’s talked about you. A lot, actually.”

“You didn’t hear, Steve?” asked Gail as she sipped at her drink. “She’s my girlfriend.”

Steve looked at Holly and Gail and smiled.

“Yeah? And how long until mom figures out that’s bullshit?”

“Why’s that so hard to believe?” Gail chugged the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down on the counter. “I can’t have a hot girlfriend?”

“Gail, you’ve only ever dated guys.”

“So did I until I was in college,” said Holly casually. Gail was angry enough for the two of them. If there was one thing Holly hated it was the Gold Star lesbian concept. She got it enough from perspective girlfriends. She didn’t need it from her fake girlfriend’s brother. “Also, life’s not a poorly written television show. Bisexuals do in fact exist.”

“Sorry,” said Steve with his hands up. “I just honestly didn’t expect it. No offense meant.”

“Well offense was taken,” said Gail as she popped open a beer on the counter and drank a mouthful.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” said Steve as he backed away slowly before turning around.

Holly watched Gail glare angrily after her brother as she drank her beer. After she finished that one and tossed it in the trash she popped the top off of another one and took a swig before Holly gently pulled it from her fingers. Gail turned and glared at her for half a second before her features softened and she released the bottle. It was as if she had forgotten Holly was there. Holly took a drink before handing the bottle back to Gail. For a moment Gail just looked from the bottle to Holly.

“I don’t have cooties,” said Holly.

Gail shook her head and smiled a little before downing the rest of the beer.

They spent the rest of the night in a corner away from everyone joking and talking shit just like they had at the wedding. Only a handful of people came over to talk to them, mostly just older men telling them they both looked beautiful to which they smiled politely about before making faces at each other when they walked away. At some point, Holly realized they were probably drinking way more than they should have been because Gail was starting to get closer and more hands-on while they were talking and Holly wasn’t sober enough to keep her brain from shorting out at the contact.

At one point, Elaine was across the room with her son and the Chief of Police and Holly had noticed that she kept glancing over at them.

“So,” said Holly as she leaned close to Gail to whisper in her ear. “Is your mother just taking notes to see if we slip up or what?”

“Yep,” said Gail as she sipped at the glass of champagne in her hand. “That’s exactly what’s she’s doing.”

“I’m guessing you’ve been caught with fake boyfriends before?” asked Holly as she placed her hand on Gail’s hip to pull her closer.

“Nope,” said Gail with a pop on the “p”.

Holly tilted her head and sipped at her own glass.

“This is the first time I’ve asked someone to fake a relationship to get out of Elaine’s blind dates,” said Gail. “Normally I’d just suck it up and go on them.”

“What changed?” asked Holly as she looked around the room. She wondered if she could pick out which of the young men Elaine had been trying to set Gail up with. Thinking about any of them with Gail just made her mad though. “Just finally got tired of it?”

“Sort of,” said Gail as she trailed her fingers along the fabric on Holly’s arm. “I just couldn’t even bring myself to pretend to be interested in meeting them let alone having to force myself to hold an entire conversation.”

“How do you know you wouldn’t like one of them,” asked Holly as she turned her attention back to Gail. It wasn’t like she wanted Gail to date anyone but she also didn’t understand why Gail was avoiding these men so much. Gail had mentioned being lonely before.

Holly’s eyes met the icy blue gaze of Gail’s and swallowed down a mouthful of champagne to make it less suspicious as she tried to get rid of the knot that had immediately formed in her throat as the blonde watched her. Gail just shrugged but kept looking at her. Holly smiled nervously and glanced away. The way Gail kept looking at her was making her skin feel like it was on fire but Holly wasn’t one to get her hopes up over drunken glances. Or rather, drunken staring.

“Screw your courage to the sticking place,” thought Holly. If Gail was going to keep getting under her skin then Holly wasn’t going to be a passive bystander to her own demise. She was going to actively take part.

“Elaine won’t stop staring at us,” said Gail while looking around the room. “It’s kind of annoying. Like, can’t I just enjoy my fake girlfriend’s company in peace?”

Letting her fingers glide along Gail’s hip to her lower back, Holly pulled Gail flush against her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?”

“Okay, Casanova,” said Gail in her normal grumpy tone but Holly could see her smiling into her champagne glass. Holly let her fingers slide along Gail’s spine. When Gail sighed heavily Holly smirked. “And no, you definitely failed to mention it. What am I paying you for? Substandard girlfriend-ing?”

“You’ll have to forgive me,” said Holly playfully, still leaning in toward Gail’s ear as the blonde surveyed the room around them. “I just assumed you wanted the Parental Distraction Package. The Actual Girlfriend Simulation is extra.”

Gail rolled her eyes and glanced at Holly before turning her face slightly.

“You are such a nerd,” said Gail. Holly could tell she was trying really hard to stop herself from smiling. “I told you that I’d kill someone for you if you came. I kind of assumed that’d get me the highest tier.”

“You know what they say about assuming,” said Holly with a shake of her head. “It makes an ass of you and me.”

Gail laughed and playfully pushed at Holly’s shoulder.

“Have I ever told you how terrible your jokes are?”

“And yet you still fake said yes when I fake asked you out,” said Holly with a shrug. “So, if this is what leads to our fake breakup I’m willing to take that chance.”

Shaking her head, Gail turned back to looking around the room. However, instead of keeping a small amount of distance from Holly like she had been all night she leaned fully against her. Holly wrapped her arm completely around Gail and rested it on her opposite hip. When she felt Gail’s fingers slide over her hand, Holly’s heart skipped. She figured it was probably just the alcohol talking but she was starting to think that maybe this wasn’t as fake as either of them kept pretending it was.

Holly was too busy giving all of her attention to Gail to notice everyone’s focus turn to the stairs when someone entered the living room. Even Gail’s head turned to look past Holly’s shoulder and they both immediately noticed how close their faces were which left the new partygoer even more forgotten. Gail’s gaze moved from whoever had entered, to Holly’s lips, then to her eyes, and down again. Holly swallowed and leaned forward slightly kissing Gail. Almost as soon as Gail was pushing into Holly she was immediately pulling away, her hand on Holly’s shoulder.

“Hi dad,” said Gail as she tried to catch her breath and Holly quickly turned to see the man who had entered and was now walking up to them. Gail pulled away from Holly to hug her father before awkwardly standing to the side. “Inspector Bill Peck, this is Doctor Holly Stewart.”

“The girlfriend I’ve been reading so much about for the past two hours,” said Bill as he held out his hand. Holly smiled as best she could and shook his hand as firmly as her currently overloaded brain would let her. “It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Stewart. I hope you’re enjoying the party. Sadly, I was held up at the office so I had to show up to my own birthday party a little late.”

“Happy birthday, sir,” said Holly. “And I’m having a wonderful time. Thank you.”

Bill nodded and kissed his daughter on the forehead before heading over to his wife with open arms. Holly sighed and looked over at Gail who was staring at her.

“You could have told me it was your dad’s birthday,” said Holly finally.

Gail smiled and let out a small laugh as she shrugged. Holly moved closer to Gail who stood stalk still. She slowly reached up and fixed a smudge on the corner of Gail’s red lips. Gail smiled and bit at the inside of her bottom lip while looking at Holly.

“I’m wearing your lipstick aren’t I?” asked Holly as she died inside a little at the thought of meeting Gail's father for the first time with his daughter's lipstick on her face.

Gail nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Before that last kiss, Gail had been rather proud of her ability to not stare at Holly the entire night. However, after the way Holly looked at her and the way Holly kissed her Gail was finding it nearly impossible to pry her eyes away from her friend. Thankfully it turned out to be rather easy to get away with because after Gail helped Holly get the red lipstick off of her lips someone that Steve worked with had walked up and started to talk to Holly about some cases they had worked on together.

Gail was only half listening as they spoke. The champagne going to her head and the way Holly’s fingers were tracing invisible patterns across Gail’s lower back while she talked to Detective Nobody were making it really hard to focus. Instead, Gail chose to sip at her glass and watch as Holly spoke. She loved the way Holly’s lips curled up on one side as she talked with a smile. And the way Holly would occasionally push her glasses up while talking, not even because she needed to but just out of habit, made Gail smile. The original plan for inviting Holly had just been to get Elaine off of her back and hang out with her friend but Gail was starting to think the night was going to end with her drunkenly blurting out the feelings she’d be suppressing for the past few weeks.

As they continued talking Gail let her eyes wander down Holly’s neckline. Her shirt was loosely buttoned and stopped just at her chest line. From the angel she was at, Gail could just make out the top of a black lace bra and she bit at the inside of her lower lip as she unconsciously dragged her nails along Holly’s shoulder where her free hand was resting.

Suddenly, Holly and Detective Nobody were looking at Gail and she coughed into her glass and raised her eyebrows.

“Hmm?”

“Charles asked if you got your dad anything for his birthday,” said Holly with a smirk.

“Well, Charlie. If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” said Gail, shaking off her thoughts and focusing on Detective Nobody’s face as he laughed.

“Steve got him this really fancy personalized pen set he found online,” said Charles. “I didn’t really know what to get him so I just got him a gift card to that steakhouse he likes.”

“Oh, Elaine will love that,” said Gail. “She’s been trying to get him to stop eating so much red meat.”

Charles’ face fell a little so Gail backtracked.

“He’ll love it though,” said Gail. “And it’s his birthday, not hers.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” said Charles as he smiled again. “Hey, I’m gonna go catch your brother now that he’s not talking to the Superintendent. It was nice catching up with you Doctor Stewart. Gail.”

As Gail watched Charles run off to talk to her brother, she wondered if she’d met him before at a party. She could never tell sometimes who just knew her name because of her family or because she’d actually met them on her own. Raising her glass to her lips to take a sip she tried to remember but it was hard to sort through the fuzz of being drunk at every family party.

“Why so distracted?” Holly’s voice was low and Gail could feel her breath on her cheek. She turned her head slightly back to look at Holly out of the corner of her eye. Her skin felt like she was lying in the sun in the middle of summer. “What’s on your mind?”

Gail smirked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Duh,” said Holly as she chuckled. “That’s why I asked.”

Gail smiled into her glass as she downed the rest of it and then handed the empty glass to Holly. Taking it, Holly smiled back and went over to the table laden with food and drinks and brought Gail a glass of water. Wrinkling her nose at the offered drink at first, she eventually took it and started drinking it.

“If you won’t tell me then let me guess,” said Holly as she resumed her closeness.

Gail looked Holly up and down before looking over at the huddle of people around her parents. They had gathered around them as Bill started to tell a story about his day. It was either actually very interesting or everyone was just being polite. Sometimes Gail couldn’t tell when it came to the people invited to these things. They were all such kiss asses.

“You get three guesses,” said Gail to the rim of her glass.

“Oooo, three. Okay,” said Holly before thinking. “You’re thinking about how amazing the last Star Wars movie was.”

“Nope,” said Gail. Her lips twitched up with a smile. The way Holly was speaking so softly into her ear was sending shivers up the spine Holly’s fingers were tracing.

“You’re thinking about how cool your best friend, Holly, is.”

“Nah,” said Gail with a smirk. “Now if you had brought me another glass of champagne, maybe. One more guess, champ.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Gail could see the way Holly was looking at her and she swallowed hard before trying to focus on the party again.

“And what do I get if I win?”

“Whatever you want,” said Gail with a shrug, not thinking much of it since she was having trouble thinking much of anything.

“You’re thinking…,” said Holly, moving a little closer. “You’re thinking about how badly you want to get out of here.”

Damn, thought Gail, that was actually pretty close. She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

“I guess you win,” said Gail as if it was the worst thing on the planet. “So, what do you want? A get out of jail free card? All those speeding tickets you have taken care of?”

Holly laughed before moving closer and brushing Gail’s hair away from her face and behind her ear. She leaned in and Gail felt like she was going to pass out as she whispered in her ear.

“I want you to tell me what you were thinking about.”

Holly pulled back and smiled at Gail as she turned completely to look at her. She slowly sipped at her water and looked over Holly. She had figured that kiss had been more than just a Parental Distraction but hadn’t wanted to actually assume anything and get her hopes up. But at this point, ignoring Holly’s flirting would just be irresponsible on her part. She really didn’t want to end up a cliche lesbian meme on some social blogging website. Besides if it meant Gail could feel Holly’s lips against hers one more time she was fairly certain she could die happy.

Gail slid up against Holly and pulled her closer by the front of her shirt then leaned in toward one of her ears.

“I was thinking how great it would be to leave my lipstick on more than just your lips,” said Gail.

Then Gail backed up and smirked at the flustered look on Holly’s face. She let go of Holly’s shirt and casually glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to them before heading off toward the stairs. Without looking back she headed up to her room as she downed the rest of the water. When she heard footsteps behind her she swallowed and made her way down the hallway to her door. As she reached for the handle, Holly’s hand covered hers and Gail turned.

The feel of Holly’s lips against hers as she was pushed into the door made Gail moan. Holly’s full body was pressed against hers and her hands slowly glided down her sides onto her hips while Gail buried her hands in her hair to pull her closer. As air became an issue, Holly started kissing along Gail’s face and onto her neck, sucking and nipping at her exposed skin.

“Holly?”

“Hmm?”

Holly stopped and looked at Gail.

“I have another favor to ask.”

“Anything.”

“I need you to help me out of this dress,” said Gail as she turned the knob on the door and walked into her room, pulling Holly with her by her shirt.

“I think I can manage that,” said Holly with a smile. She took off her glasses and put them on the desk by the door before pushing it closed and locking it.

Then Holly reached out and ran her thumb along Gail’s cheek before tangling her fingers in Gail’s hair and pulling her forward. Just before their lips touched again Holly stopped her.

“You are so beautiful, Gail.”

Gail’s heart fluttered as she rolled her eyes and tried to fight the smile on her face.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Stewart.”

“No?” asked Holly with a smirk as she raised her eyebrows. Holly moved forward, directing Gail backward.

“Nope.”

“So, we’re not in your room?”

“No.”

When Gail’s legs hit the edge of her bed they stopped and Holly moved her hand to the zipper at the base of Gail’s neck and slowly guided it downward.

“Then maybe I should stop,” said Holly as she leaned in to almost kiss Gail. When Gail leaned forward she moved back.

“No.”

“No what?”

“Don’t stop.”

With that Holly leaned in and captured Gail’s lips causing Gail to sigh heavily through her nose. The way Holly pushed so confidently against her made her heart race just as much as the way she touched her. As her dress ended up on the floor, leaving her in nothing but her underwear, Holly guided her onto the bed and pulled her legs around her waist. The way Holly ground her hips down against her sent her head crashing into the pillows as she bit her lip to try and keep quiet. Holly moved her lips to kiss and suck at the base of Gail’s neck while she worked on getting her own shirt off.

Gail regained a small amount of focus and sat up, pushing Holly up onto her knees, and she started helping her unbutton the rest of her shirt. After Holly flung the shirt off and onto the floor, Gail licked her lips as she watched Holly reach back and undo the black lace bra she’d caught a glimpse of earlier. As Gail’s eyes never left Holly’s chest, she let her fingers work on undoing the button of Holly’s pants. As the zipper hit the stop, she let her fingers graze along the seam between Holly’s legs before pushing up with her palm. Holly sighed as she let her bra drop and pulled Gail’s face up into a kiss.

Wanting to touch more of Holly, Gail cupped both of Holly’s breasts in her hands and ran her thumbs over her nipples. The moan that escaped Holly’s mouth sent a spark through Gail’s spine. She broke their kiss and ran the flat of her tongue along one nipple before sucking it gently into her mouth.

“Fuck, Gail.” Holly's voice was barely a whisper as she held Gail’s head in place with one hand.

Gail moved to Holly’s other nipple as she rolled the other between her fingers. Before she could switch attention again, Holly was pushing her onto her back and grinding her hips against hers as she pulled Gail into a kiss. As Gail matched her hips to Holly’s rhythm her body practically went slack when she suddenly felt Holly’s hand slip passed the fabric of her underwear. Two fingers slid between soaked folds and almost immediately found her clit.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” whispered Holly into Gail’s ear.

Gail pulled her arms off the bed where they’d landed a moment before and wrapped them around Holly’s shoulders with one hand buried in her hair.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” breathed out Gail.

Holly's fingers stopped as she pulled back just enough to look at Gail’s face.

“All day?”

Gail shook her head.

“Since we met.”

The amount of feeling poured into the way Holly kissed her made Gail’s heart flutter as Holly worked on pulling her underwear off without moving away from her. When Holly’s fingers found their way between her swollen lips, Gail couldn’t stop herself from moaning as two fingers easily slid inside of her and curled upward. Holly’s rhythm was strong and steady. As Gail focused on keeping pace with Holly’s fingers she barely noticed when Holly pulled away from her until she felt a soft tongue slide over her clit. Her hips bucked upwards as she reached out and grabbed Holly’s head. She was so close.

Gail looked down. The way Holly had her eyes closed and was so intently focused on the way her tongue moved against Gail made her breath catch.

“Holly,” breathed Gail. “Holly, I’m going to…fuck.”

Gail clutched at Holly’s hair with both hands as she pushed her hips up into her face. Holly pulled her fingers out to hold Gail’s hips but with the way Gail was holding her head she didn’t stop moving her tongue. Gail’s entire body shook as she tried hard not to scream. She bit her lip and tried hard to swallow the noise in her throat.

When Gail finally collapsed Holly stopped and hovered over Gail with a smile. Gail just watched her as she tried to catch her breath. Holly leaned down for a quick kiss but as Gail tasted herself on her lips she pulled her back down. There were a few moments, as Gail came down from her high, where they just kissed and smiled stupidly at each other.

“We should really get back the party,” said Holly.

“But I haven’t even…”

Holly cut her off with a kiss.

“Come home with me,” said Holly as she pulled back. “After the party. Then you can repay those favors you owe me.”

Gail smirked.

“That’s what you’re going to waste two Peck favors on? Sex? There are people who would kill to have favors from a Peck.”

“Nothing with you is a waste, Gail Peck,” said Holly. “And I don’t need any favors.”

Gail could feel the heat rising in her cheeks with the way Holly looked at her as she swallowed nervously.

“I just need you.”

For a moment, Gail’s breath caught in her chest before she pulled Holly into the most passionate kiss she could muster. She wasn’t good with words but god she hoped Holly understood what she was trying to convey with it. When they finally broke apart, Holly rested her forehead against Gail’s as she smiled and worked on breathing properly.

“Come on, let’s go schmooze.”

“I’m breaking up with you if you ever say that word again,” groaned Gail as she pushed Holly off of her while Holly laughed.


End file.
